This Is How Their Hearts Break
by starglow71
Summary: AU. Wincest! Angel Love! The boys have been breaking each other's hearts for years. But will Cas be the one to finally split them apart? Kink, Master/Slave, Language, Explicit Sex, Sam/Dean, Dean/Cas.
1. Cas Breaks Them

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof.

**Warning: Wincest! Unrelated but still is Sam and Dean. Sam/Dean. Some language, graphic imagery. Sexual Content. Dark content. Violent scenes are included here.**

**If you don't like Wincest, don't read! I get graphic with most of my Wincest and I don't want to offend you. **

**Plot: **

Sam and Dean are hit with a lust spell and have to deal with the fall out from two days of sex that came from it. Dean freaks out and runs to a bar and Sam wonders if this will break them apart, even as brother.

Both want more than brotherly love now between them but struggle to decide how to deal with it.

Will it end in heartache?

xxxxxxxxxxxx

(Flashback)

Sam 23, Dean 27

Sam was alone in the room, _thinking_.

His feelings for Dean, so _strong_ now. No longer able to ignore them.

They had just made love for two days straight. A lust spell from a witch. And then Dean had ran out, once the spell had lifted of course. To drink…and possibly lose all knowledge of what he just done with his little brother for two days.

(At the bar)

Dean downed another double and asked for another.

The bartender flirted but he didn't even see it, not even glancing up once. Staring into his glass and thinking.

He had just had sex with _Sam_ for two days straight. Sam had just had sex with _him_.

He had been hit with a lust spell, a _potent_ one. Sam had tried to calm him and damn if the thing hadn't been _communicable_. Once Sam touched him, they were _gone_. Both lost to it.

_Sam_. Below him. _Sam_. Dean sucking him. drinking his cum, with a _smile_. _Sam_. Sucking him, swallowing him. _Sam_. Kissing him. _Sam_. Being kissed by Dean. Pushed roughly to the bed. Spit lubed. Taken. _Sam_. Being filled with Dean's dick, moaning for more. _Sam._ Moving beneath him. Against him so _hard._

_Damn_ it! Dean swore, getting hard. Dick still had a mind of its own. He thought of baseball but the ball and bat thing, no way was that helping. _Bobby_. Bobby in a _poodle_ skirt. _Yeah,_ there it was. Bobby playing _Marilyn_ on a grate, skirt blowing up. _Ugh_! He softened now, needing mind bleach for that image now too.

_Sam._ "I love you, Dean!". Cumming while he said it.

Sam _loved_ him. _Not_ in a brotherly way. Hadn't for _years_.

He had just admitted _it_ when the spell broke. Kissing Dean _hard_.

Surprisingly, Dean kissed him back and pushed him to bed, thrusting in.

Then cumming with _Sam'_s name on his lips, Dean's on Sam's.

Then he'd _ran_.

Here.

To try to figure out this mess he was in.

_Witches_! He _hated_ Witches!

_Fucking_ Lust spells!

Dean admitted though, that now that it was _gone_, the urge to be with his brother was _still _there.

So _strong_ still.

He pictured him beneath him again.

"I love you." on his lips, those _kissabl_e lips.

That _beautiful_ body.

_Touching_ that beautiful body.

_Kissing…_

_Sam._

He sat thinking then asked, looking up for a moment. 'Lanie' the bartender, her tag said 'Lanie'.

"Can I ask you something?" Dean asked, lost in thought.

Lost in _need._ Lost in _love_.

"Sure, sugar. What you need to know?" Lanie asked, hoping it was for her number. He was _cute!_

"If you loved someone, and you knew others wouldn't understand. Would you…be with them anyway? Even if you knew it felt right but others wouldn't see it that way?" Dean asked, needing an opinion.

"This ain't a teen thing or kid, nothing like that? Not pedophile crap?" Lanie asked, pretty sure it wasn't.

"No! _Never_ that. It's…he's _Special _to me." Dean admitted.

"Ah, a man. You gay?" Lanie asked, and smiled, figures the cute ones were!

"Apparently so. I love him." Dean admitted.

"And what happened?" Lanie asked, curious.

"We had sex." Dean admitted again. Images of Sam and him filling his brain again. Dick getting hard again. Well, still _was _hard, just got harder. Bobby as _Marylin_. Yeah, that helped. Became _Sam_.

Dean wanted to look _under_ his dress_. Damn it!_

"And he left you?" Lanie asked.

"No, I left. Needed to think." Dean said, sipping his drink thoughtfully.

"And you love him, you _sure _of that?" Lanie asked, thinking.

"Yep, really _really _sure. Used to see him…differently." As a brother, _not _said. "But now, he's _more_." My _Everything_, my _world_. _Not_ said either. "Love is _different_ now." That _was_ said and _meant_, Dean's heart broke.

Was Sam still there? Had he left, too?

Yeah, both men had running away habits; Sam just used to do it more.

"So why are you here? Go be with him, it's what you want." Lanie advised and smiled at his relieved look and the shame one. First time with a guy, love at first sight thing. Straight men didn't take _that _well.

"But _others_…" Dean began then stopped, downed his drink.

"Fuck _others_! What do _you _want?" Lanie said softly, "All you guys want is what counts. If it's right for you, what others think shouldn't matter."

"Sam. I want _Sam_." Dean admitted, his erection gone. Standing now and smiling. "Thanks, Lanie. Keep the change." He handed her a fifty and left, practically running to the car. _Hoping _Sam was still in the room. He knocked when he got there. And turned the knob on the door. It opened for him easily.

Sam was on the bed. Still naked. _Staring _at the floor. His failsafe when thinking and upset.

Dean shut the door and locked it.

"_Sammy._" Dean said softly, so _sorry _for hurting him.

Sam said nothing.

Dean approached and sat by him. Sam slid away, to the corner. Had to slide more toward Dean though to avoid falling off the bed but still not _very_ close.

"I'm sorry, I had to think. See how to go from here. I never saw you this way before…the _spell_." Dean admitted sadly, not wanting to lose it now that he had found out he wanted it. "I just needed to think, that's all. Wasn't going for good. Needed to decide. I'm a permanent sort, at least where you're concerned. Had to see if I was going to be able to do this. If I did, it's for forever, Sammy."

"And?" Came a quiet question, a tear fell on Sam's leg, and Dean cringed. Sam was crying_. Fuck_, he'd made him cry! Hating himself, he moved closer and Sam stayed where he was.

"I want you, Sammy. In a '_be my lover, please!_' kind of way. I love you, Sam. With all my heart." Dean admitted and Sam looked up, eyes wet and relieved. A small smile growing on his face.

"You _sure_? Not changing your mind, not freaking out later?" Sam asked, biting a lip, scared to hope.

"Nope, I'm yours, Sammy. If you'll forgive me. Let me love you." Dean said more sure than he'd ever been of anything.

Sam's answer was a kiss. Dean's response was to make love and claim him for his own, never wanting to lose this man in his arms, ever again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(flashback)

Dean was shell shocked, _Sam,_ his lover, his reason for living, was _soulless._

Didn't love him.

Didn't know he had _ever_ loved him.

Probably didn't even _care _if the moans coming from the room were any indications.

Dean walked to the car and sat on her hood. Crying. _Heart broken_.

A flutter of wings touched him and he looked up.

"Cas." Dean said sadly, wanting him to _go_. _Hurting _so much.

"_Talk _to me, Dean. What can I do to help?" Cas asked, taking his friend's hand.

"It's Sam. It's _over_. He doesn't _know_ me. Doesn't _love_ me, fuck this _hurts_!" Dean cried harder and Cas held him.

"_I_ want you. If you ever decide you…well, you get it." Cas said hesitantly.

_Desperate_ for love and comfort, Dean kissed him. Both men melted into each other. Made love in the impala. Stayed together until Sam got his soul back, then their love was _shattered._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(flashback)

Sam stood there ensouled and ran to Dean, kissing him in a way that made Bobby cringe. Dean fell into the kiss and Cas stared in shock. Popping out as his heart broke at the sight. Dean remembered himself and excused himself, went to look for Cas.

"Baby, I'm _sorry!_ It's just the _Wall._ If I tell him about us, it will crack it. It would _kill _him, you heard Death." Dean sighed unhappily, "I _love_ him, Cas. Still _do._ As much as I used to, _except_ now I love _you_ the same way. What do I _do?_"

"Be with _him."_ Cas said coming to a decision, going to leave. "Keep him alive. I will always be here for you. I love you, Dean." Cas's blue eyes were soft and confused. "It's _best_ this way." He popped out.

Sam welcomed Dean back with kisses and his body. Both enthralling the man again, but he couldn't get Cas from his head either. He loved them _both. Damn it!_

Soon Crowley approached Cas and reminded him of their deal, Cas nodded in resignation. "Pretty boy got a new pet, Angel man. You knew he'd be with him if he got the soul back. So why the long face?"

"Shut up, _demon._" Cas growled not in the mood for his lip, angry and hurt he wanted to hurt someone. "Or deal or no deal, _I'll end you now!"_

"Testy, ain't we?" Crowley purred, happy to have Cas on his side again. Dean was luring him to the good side again, making him question the wisdom of what they were doing.

Crowley couldn't have that. He needed those _souls!_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(flashback)

Sam walked in with the coffee and flowers. For Dean. A girly thing but hey, he was sure it was a good thing to show Dean he loved him. Sounds were coming from the room, _familiar_ sounds. Sure it had taken a couple hours to get the car out of the shop but _damn_, he _wouldn't _do this to _him!_

Sam stormed in and saw them.

Dean. Cas. Having _sex_. On _their_ bed.

Dean stopped in mid thrust and saw Sam, cursing.

_Instantly _sorry. "I love you both, I'm _sorry!"_

Sam put the stuff down and threw the flowers at them. He grabbed his duffel and fled. Flowers petals fell like rain around them. Soft rose scented rain.

Dean dressed quickly and ran after him, only to find him _gone._

He went back to _Cas._

"I should have _told_ him." Dean said crying.

"We should have stayed _apart._" Cas admitted, it had been a spur of the moment thing, _this_. He'd popped into ask him something. Next he was _kissing _Dean and …then the _sex._ Their bodies fell in their old grooves again, their hearts melted together. Except Cas _knew_, his heart was melted into Sam's, _too._ Dean's heart was _Sam's _too.

_This shouldn't have happened._

Cas kissed his tears away anyway and they had sex.

They were _together_ now. He'd ease Dean's pain.

_He loved him._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(flashback)

Bobby had talked Sam into helping again and things were strained between the boys now. Dean was with Cas and Sam was jealous and bitter about it. Wanted to kill Cas _and _Dean but helped, because a large part of him, a part he did his best to _ignore, still _loved Dean, as _both_ a brother and his lover.

So he stayed and avoided Dean if at _all_ possible, Avoided Cas on principle.

Cas approached them as they heard the truth from Ellie. Cas was working with Crowley, it was true. Dean's heart broke…again.

"_No,_ Cas, say it's _not_ true." Dean pleaded and Cas couldn't meet his eyes.

"It's true." Cas said sadly, "I'm doing this for _you,_ for _us,_ for the _world._" Cas pleaded back, and explained his plan to save Heaven. To _stop_ Raphael.

"I _won't _let you open Purgatory!" Dean said and Cas nodded. Dean was good. Cas wasn't anymore.

He was on a path and he knew it was a _bad_ one.

"I'm _sorry_. I'll fix him if you'll _back_ off." Cas promised, touching Sam's head, breaking his wall to _rubble._ Sam fell to the ground. Cas watched Dean's love for him turn to hatred _instantly_ and fled, knowing he'd done it and would _have _to do it again but regretted it had cost him Dean's love. But not letting it deter him from his path, there was no way out _now_.

Heaven was at stake.

In the meantime, Sam was _breaking_ and Dean broke, too. He'd _thrown _away Sam for Cas and now he had a betrayed lover in his arms who would _never_ forgive him and a lover that had just _broke_ his love for him by doing _this_. _Two_ heart aches in one swoop filled him and he did his best to get Sam to the car with Bobby's help.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

(flashback)

Days later, Sam was in his room. Thinking. And _packing_.

Dean was wanting him to _stay_. But it hurt too much to stay.

"Gabriel!" Sam called and Gabriel came, eying him sadly.

"You _sure_ about this?" Gabe asked, and Sam nodded.

"Hurts, can't stay. Too much has happened. It's _done_, It's _over_." Sam cried anyway. "Funny thing is, it's all I can do _not _to run to him and tell him I love him and want him back." He looked away for a moment. His shoulder's straightened and he sighed, "Hold on."

He went downstairs and gave Bobby a letter for Dean. "Give this to him when he comes back in. I'm sorry, Bobby. I can't stay." Sam said hugging him, "Still love you."

"This will _break_ him." Bobby said and saw it in Sam's eyes, _heartbreaks,_ so _many_ of them.

"Then we'll be a matching set, _won't _we?" Sam cried and went back up, popping out with Gabriel now.

Leaving Dean a goodbye letter that would explain.

And leaving them both hearts that were breaking as they breathed. Like _blood_ filling the lungs, the pain and hurt, and betrayals, all filling them, until they couldn't breathe, until they _eventually_ died from _not_ loving each other, from _not_ breathing.

Later Bobby gave Dean the letter.

It was brief and tear stained.

And shattered Dean to pieces.

Pieces he hadn't known he had left to shatter into.

'_Dean,_

_I know you are trying but, as you said, there is so much fucked up shit right now between us, we can't see past it. It hurts to go, it hurts to stay. It hurts be with you right now and fuck if it don't hurt to be without you, too!_

_I do love you still._

_But it's not enough, Dean._

_You. Me. We did shit and well it broke us apart. Guess we can break apart after all. Huh, never knew that was possible. Always said we wouldn't. But we are and if I don't go, we will for sure break apart._

_I need time, Dean. _

_I am going into hiding, so don't look for me. I'll come back when I'm ready._

_Sorry._

_Cas was the final straw…who would have guessed. _

_Goodbye, Dean._

_Love, _

_Sam.'_

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

(flashback)

Dean watched as Cas declared he's God. Destroyed Raphael and Crowley skittered off like the cockroach he was. He and Bobby cringed and begged Cas to put the souls back, but he was not listening.

"Be _mine_ again, Dean. And I will." Cas promised. Dean glared.

"_Never_. You _broke_ Sam and me. How could you do _that_ to him? You broke his wall and you _lied_ to me! For _months_, you worked with Crowley and lied to my _face_. _While we kissed and made love, you lied and broke our trust!"_ Dean growled hurt still.

"I _had_ to. You wouldn't have _understood _and I _couldn't_ lose you!" Cas pleaded, wanting Dean back desperately.

"_Damn right I wouldn't understand! _You're power-crazed, Cas. You lost me when you _broke_ Sam! You knew you _would,_ so don't stand there and say _any _different! You _knew!_" Dean shouted, "I chose _you_, over _him_! And I chose wrong, _didn't_ I? Sam would _never_ have betray me knowingly but _you?_ You did it _repeatedly _and _fuck did I ever choose wrong!_ You were a _mistake_, a mistake that cost me _everything_! You cost me _Sam_!" He glared at him again and said coldly, "I'll _never _be yours again."

Before Cas could speak, a bright light shone around them, blinding them, a loud humming rang out and the building exploded outward violently. Both Bobby and Sam ducked for cover and waited, hiding their eyes. When it subsided, the light was gone and so was _Cas_.

And they were _alone_.

They walked toward town, and called a tow truck and, for an extra hundred, they were allowed to ride in the truck all the way to Bobby's yard. Where Dean stared at his broken car, which reminded him of his broken _life_, which in turn reminded him of his broken _heart _and_ Sam_. Reminding him they were still _broken_ and he just wanted to find a way to _fix_ them.

But first he had to _find_ Sam.

Which wouldn't be easy.

It had been over a year and Sam was a _great_ hider.

Dean worked out where to start.

Beginning with the GPS trick, which yielded _nothing_. Except a _ditched_ cell phone and a _curt_ message.

"_Go away, Dean!"_

'Well,' Dean reflected, 'That wasn't happening anytime soon. _Nuh uh!'_

So he looked _harder._

Used up his contacts but _found_ him.

Much to Sam's chagrin.

Xxxxxxxxxx

(Present)

Sam sat at his laptop, in a towel. A large one for once. No hunts in the area. That sucked!

He looked around the room and sighed. Felt so _empty_.

Without…no, Sam thought, not saying _that_ name again.

_Dean_. The name floated up anyway. Sam felt it hit a chord in him.

_Same _chord it always hit. The _painfu_l one.

"You okay?" Gabriel asked and now stood beside him, touching his head. Sam had been sick for a few days but seemed better now. Gabriel had adopted the man, took care of him. Sam was still _so_ broken, so _lost. _

Still so _hurt_ since Dean.

Gabriel soothed him as best he could and they both turned at a knock on the door. Gabriel sighed and looked at Sam.

"_What?"_ Sam said worried, "Who is it?" He whispered this and Gabriel gave him the look, the one that said Sam already knew the answer.

"Dean." Gabriel said softly and went to answer it.

"No, _don't!_" Sam cried out and groaned as he opened it with a smirk, a _knowing_ smirk. _Fucking know-it-all Angel!_ Sam swore then looked up as Dean came in. Eying Gabriel in confusion, seeing Sam in a towel. And coming to the _wrong _conclusion.

Per usual.

"You love me_? Really_? See I wasted _my _time!" Dean growled turning to leave. Sam jumped up without thinking, not wanting to but acting on impulse. His towel fell right then to the floor. Leaving Dean to stare at his dripping body and unable to move from where he stood. "See you got me back, got your own _angel,_ very grown up, _Sam!"_

He still couldn't stop staring at Sam and still got hard from it, angry or not. He knew he should leave but couldn't bring himself to.

"At least I'm not _fucking_ him. Unlike _you!_" Sam shouted back and Gabriel just leaned against the wall, listening, this was getting _good._ Sam gave him an exasperated look and Gabriel grinned, sucking on his lollipop, shrugging.

"_What?_" Dean sputtered and his face fell when he realized he had fucked up. He had jumped to the conclusion that Sam was…_oh!_ He _wasn't_. _Damn._ Jealous melted away. Anger melted like snow in July.

"_Not_ fucking him. He's my _friend_. He's only here because I've had a _cold_ and he was helping take care of me, _fucking mother hen angel that he is_. I was doing _fine!_ It was _just_ a cold!" Sam gave him a sarcastic look, "_Unlike_ you, the only one I have ever _wanted_ in my life was _you!_ _Never anyone else._ When I was soulless doesn't count, _you said so!"_

"I'm sorry." Dean said softly, thumping to the other chair, and sitting down. Looking up at Sam now. "I chose wrong."

"You say it was complicated and I'm going to beat the _crap_ out of you right now. It was _simple._ You choose me. But _did_ you? _NO!_ You chose him. Even _afte_r I got my soul back and we were _together_, you still chose _him_! Over _me_. I understand he was with when I was soulless. It bugged me and I was jealous when I found out but you said it was over and you were with me. So I forgave that, nothing to forgive really. I fucked around soulless and you found love with Cas! Yeah, it pissed me off but you were right. You had a right to be happy and I let that go. But to find you _fucking_ him in _our_ bed, after you said it was _over?_ That did it, _fuck, did it ever!"_ Sam said this hissing as Dean crawled to him, begging with his eyes.

"You chose _him_…" Sam said softly and had to look away, love for him raging in Sam's heart now. The need to be with him as _his_, to be with him if he chose _him _again, driving him _insane_ with pain. So many heart breaks between them_. A wall built of them_, from _both _sides. They kept adding bricks to it. All their lives, just adding bricks to it! "You didn't…" Sam stared at the floor. He heard Dean stripping and get on his knees again. Soon he had padded up to Sam and made him look at him again.

"I choose _you._ I should have to begin with. _Please,_ Sammy, take me back. I'll make it up to you, _promise!_ _Anything,_ Sammy_, anything_ you want." Dean pleaded. Meaning every word.

"I make you do what I _say_; you give me what I _want_. You make it up to me _that_ way? Is that right?" Sam asked.

"Yes, _anything_." Dean promised.

Sam considered it and sighed, _hating _that he was going to give in. He loved Dean too much _not_ to. "You know you'll have to work to make this up to me, right? Work a lot?" Sam asked, this offered so _many _possibilities.

"Yes, I'll do it." Dean nodded.

"Fine. Come here, please?" Sam asked grabbing his keys and money.

Dean crawled to him now. Eyes down submissively. Sam was going to make this hurt.

"Go to the bed." Sam ordered and Dean obeyed. Sam positioned him on the bed and put him on all fours. "Now stay this way, I'll be back. I have to get something."

"Yes, Sam." Dean said softly, wondering what he was getting.

Sam went to the door now and smiled, "I love you, Dean. Not leaving for good. I want to make this work. If you can't handle it, don't be here when I get back."

Then he shut it behind him and locked it.

Dean considered what Sam had said. Sam had changed. But he wanted to make it work.

"Dean? You staying?" Gabriel asked from his spot by the door.

"Yeah, just thinking. Sam's different now. I want him to forgive me. What's going on now?" Dean asked uncertainly.

"Sam's got kinky. He's going to make you earn it that way. I hope you like collars and leashes." Gabriel said chuckling, "He's going to make you a good dog for him first."

"Kinky? Like, _pain?_" Dean said and cringed.

"Yep, it's gonna _hurt_ but it will feel good, _too._" Gabriel reassured him.

"How did he…" Dean had to ask.

"He's been visiting bondage places and kink clubs for months. He's fully trained in both now. He seems to like it. Sammy likes pain, too. Bet you'll learn to, too." Gabriel said coldly now, "You can leave if you don't like it, you won't hurt him again. I won't _let _you. He's my friend and I watched your memory destroy him _piece by piece_. He loves you but he needs this with you to make it work. How far are you willing to go with this? Sam is going all the way with this. He won't hurt you _too much_; he loves you too much to do that. This is your punishment_,_ will you take what he gives you?"

"Yes, whatever he does, I'll take it." Dean sighed, arms and legs tired now. It had been an hour already, where was Sam?

"Good, he loves you so much, Dean. He wants you here." Gabriel stated softly, hoping he'd stay.

Dean swore to himself to do what he was told, no matter what it was. He let Sam do what he wanted to him, even if it hurt. Dean had a thing with pain, too. So he'd do it. Hours later, he was still there, on all fours and ready to fall, his love for Sam the only thing holding him up.

Sam came in now, with a bag, a big one. He came over to the table and sat it down. He sifted through it and then got something out. He came over and sighed. Dean wobbled as Sam brushed a hand through his hair. So tired and stiff, sore from staying this way for too long. Sam hooked the collar around his neck and laid Dean on his back, massaging his legs and body to work his soreness out, easing him into a sleep. Then he put the other things in the drawer and shut it, covering Dean up and cuddling next to him, smiling. Dean's arms pulled him close and he rolled over, "Can I hold you, Sam?"

He worried this was part of the punishment.

He wanted to hold Sam.

Among other things.

"Yes, please." Sam said and cuddled close in his arms, kissing his lips gently. "I love you. Don't leave me, _please?"_

"Not leaving, Sammy, _never_." Dean reassured him. He went to kiss him deeper, touch him, but Sam shook his head.

"Not _yet_, Dean. Later, after we finish this, okay?" Sam said and Dean nodded.

"Sorry, just need you so bad. Need you!" Dean said sadly, his dick so hard already.

"Need you, too." Sam said and smiled softly, stroking him now, making him moan as his hips lifted. Soon Dean came hard for him and crying out his name, then lay there tingling in Sam's arms as he was pulled close. "You're my slave until I'm satisfied, understand? You do _what _I say, _when _I say it. You don't look at anyone but _me_, you _don't_ respond to them when they flirt with you or look at you, _none_ of them. You look at the floor and you eat when I _say _to, and you fuck when I _say_ to, and you obey me at _all_ times. You do _not _walk upright. You walk on all fours, like a dog, and I hold your leash. When not on the leash, you can sit on the bed, or a chair, or on your haunches, wherever I put you until I tell you to move. _You do nothing without my permission._ Is that _clear_?"

"I love you but this _must _be done. If you can't handle it, I'll let you go and _never see or speak to you again._ There will be _no _more chances with me." Sam said softly, touching Dean's lips, eyes hungrily eyeing them.

"I'm _staying_. Do your worst." Dean reassured him. Sam rewarded him with a kiss and Dean melted into it, but Sam kept it brief.

"Sleep, Dean. It starts tomorrow." Sam said, and surprisingly, Dean did instantly. Sam smiled and buried his face into Dean's neck, taking in his scent. It made him feel better and happier than he had felt in a long time. "I love you, Baby."

"Love you, too, Sammy." Dean said in his sleep and sighed happily.

Both slept happily, cuddled together and feeling more complete than they had in years.

Xxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Working Out Their Issues

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof.

**Warning: Wincest! Sam/Dean. Some language, graphic imagery. Sexual Content. Dark content. Violent scenes are included here.**

**If you don't like Wincest, don't read! I get graphic with most of my Wincest and I don't want to offend you. **

**Plot: **

Sam is hurting and so is Dean. They still love each other but can't get past the betrayals.

Dean offers to make it up to him any way he can. Will it be enough or is it too late to really fix them?

Is love enough to mend their broken hearts and relationship?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean woke up to breakfast in bed, waffles and orange juice. Sam seemed happier now.

Sam kissed him softly and fed it to him. Dean tried to move and found himself bound, hands in front of him and chained to the headboard. "Sam? Is this really necessary? I can feed _myself_, you know."

"Not with what I have planned for today." Sam said softly. "Gonna spank you, Dean, make you hurt for days. You're going to feel me for days."

Dean didn't know what to say to that, was it sex he was referring to or the spanking? So he waited for Sam to explain. Which he _didn't._ Dean was going to have to find out.

"Say, Yes, Master." Sam instructed firmly.

"Yes, Master." Dean said uncertainly, afraid now.

Sam saw it and tried to ease it.

"Won't hurt you too much, just enough to teach you that I'm all you need now; no one else." Sam said.

"Yes, Master." Dean said sadly.

"Dean?" Sam asked and sighed.

"Yes?" Dean said and his green eyes were sad now.

"_Please_ don't hate me." Sam said.

"Could _never_ hate you, want your forgiveness." Dean said and sighed, "I'm _so _sorry, Sammy."

"_Me, too_." Sam said and got up, taking the plates with him. Soon he was back with a crop and a dildo with a strap. He put Dean on all fours again. He secured the cuffs around his wrists to the headboard, and played with Dean's ass now. Dean moaned at the touch. Leaning into it more and more.

He put his mouth to the hole and licked it, circling it with his tongue and fucking it with it, circling inside it and making Dean moan so sexily. "No cumming until I say so, Slave. I'll punish you if you do." Then he fingered him open and worked his ass hard, making Dean cry out in pleasure as he hit his pleasure spot every time now. But true to his orders, Dean did not cum. Sam fastened a ring on him now, and tightened it. Just in case, Dean groaned as the pleasure built but was not released.

Then he applied lube to the dildo and pushed it in deep, wrapping the straps around Dean's thighs and hips, getting it firmly held in place now. Dean moaned even louder and Sam pushed the ball gag in and fastened it behind his head.

Dean was beyond thought now, or close to it.

Fuck this felt _good!_ Whatever Sam had been learning, damn, Dean wanted to learn this _too_! He'd have to ask him to teach him this later; when the punishment was over, of course.

Now Sam used the crop on him going slow first, with light hits. Then harder hits, going faster now, making sure both cheeks were red and swollen now, red welts covering them. Then he took the cool wet cloth to them, calming the pain. Then did it again. Dean moaned into his gag as the ring caught another orgasm now. Then Sam flipped on the switch on the dildo and it transported Dean to ecstasy as Sam whipped him hard again while the dildo hit his pleasure spot dead on for two hours. Dean spiraled in pleasure now, crying out and moaning into his gag, head back and body writhing as he got lost in it.

Sam wanted to cum now. He wanted to cum so much inside him but he wouldn't, not yet.

Dean fucked back again and again onto the toy and Sam thought he was beautiful this way. "So _beautiful_ this way, Dean. I _love _you this way!"

Dean wasn't arguing; he liked himself this way, too.

He just prayed he could cum soon before it killed him. However, he could picture worse ways to die, honestly. Damn Sam was _really_ good at this!

The ring was removed and Sam stroked him hard, rolling his balls with a hand and fingers, "Cum for me, Slave." Sam ordered softly, kissing his ear and moaning as he came with Dean, both moaning and crying out as they came. Sam stroked him through every orgasm so good that Dean came screaming eventually.

Then Sam led him to the shower and cleaned him off, washing him tenderly and kissing him up his body. So tempted to kiss him and make love to him but not ready to yet. Dean leaned into every touch and kiss and came from them, Sam drinking every bit of it. Then let Dean wash him and drank Sam as he came for him as well. The way Sam had wanted him to _all _day.

Then they went out to eat and Dean stared at the table or Sam while a waitress flirted with him. She eventually gave up and Sam smirked as Dean stared at his plate, waiting for orders. "Eat, Dean . Don't look at anyone but me or the table."

Dean did as ordered, hungrily eating his burger and fries, drinking three cokes. Sam asking for refills and Dean not speaking at all. Like a good _slave._

Then they headed back to the room and worked on research.

Dean's research was done at Sam's feet on a leash, reading books while Sam used the laptop.

"Master?" Dean asked softly as he jotted down some notes.

"Yes, Slave?" Sam answered looking down at him fondly.

"I love you." Dean said smiling up at him.

"I love you, too." Sam said pulling on the leash, bringing him up for a kiss, a chaste but loving one.

Then Dean went back down and did research. Sam pulled his body closer and stroked it now and then as they worked. Dean relaxed under those touches. He smiled so happily now as he read and sighed softly, Sam heard the contentment in that sound and smiled as well.

They were working out their issues. It felt nice.

That night as Sam walked Dean to the bed, they climbed in and cuddled, the leash wrapped around Sam's hand as they slept, so happy now.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Several days later, Sam had Dean kneel facing away from him and then used a whip on him going slow but harder. Long red lines lined his back now and when Sam bent him over more, he did the same to his sore ass and lower back. Then he flipped on the dildo that Dean kept in almost all the time now. Then Dean was forced to hold his orgasms back with a ring.

Even when it was removed he wasn't able to cum. He tried and _tried_. Sam smiled. Dean was properly trained now. Not cumming until ordered, _good_. "_My _property, Dean, you're _my_ property. _My slave_."

"Yes. Your slave. Whip me some more, _please?_ Master?" Dean pleaded and Sam smiled.

Sam whipped him even harder and Dean still didn't cum. It was beginning to hurt. "Please, Master, Let me…"

"Cum for me, Slave." Sam whispered, flipping the dildo on high now and Dean came screaming, arching back against Sam as Sam bit him hard and kissed his neck, sucking in his ownership mark on his slave now, loving the sight of it. Giving Sam an idea.

He got out the permanent tattoo kit and made Dean kneel facing him. He removed the collar and Dean felt naked and afraid now. _He wanted his collar_ _back_. He cried while Sam drew on his tattoo. 'Sam's Property' on Dean's neck. When he blew the ink dry, Dean got hard and moaned, his breath making Dean tingle now.

Sam owned him now, he felt this. He was _Master,_ Dean his _willing_ slave now.

Then Sam put the collar back on him and added a charm. A small gold dog tag with 'Sam' on it. In a little heart, girly and pretty with a diamond, a real one Sam had been planning to give him before…

Sam left abruptly and fled to the bathroom and cried. Dean watched him go worried. Was he supposed to go or stay where he was put? What did his Master want?

"_Master_?" Dean called,

Sam just cried harder.

He took a chance and crawled to the bathroom, going in. He knelt at Sam's feet and looked up worried. Sam saw him there and tried to hate him. But _couldn't._

"Want to hate you." Sam cried as he ended up kneeling in front of Dean. Dean's hands rested on his legs and waited for Sam's will for him. "I got you something, that's why I had the flowers." He removed the collar and Dean panicked again. Sam showed him the tag and the diamond. "It was in a ring, an engagement ring." He cried more and Dean's heart soared and broke at the same time. "I was going to ask you to marry me." He sighed, " I was going to tell you…I wanted to get some fake ID's and marry you, then maybe get our own place. Get a home base. A place, not motel room. Then I found you…with _him_." He looked into Dean's eyes and tears filled Dean's now, he'd hurt him so _much_! "It still _hurts._"

"So sorry, baby. I was wrong, I can't excuse it but I can make it up to you. Use me, love me, hate me, abuse me, just don't leave me, _please?_ I'll _marry_ you, if you still want to." Dean said, "Master, I will serve you forever. Hurt me."

"_Don't leave me."_ Dean begged.

Sam hugged him now and sobbed. Dean held him and rocked him, feeling his pain come out now and hating that he was the cause of it. After a bit they cried together and somewhere in the middle they bonded again. Sam put his collar back on and left him kneeling there.

"Stay here. Don't move." Sam ordered, looking unhappy. "I need… I need some air."

Then he was gone.

Dean did as he was told and hated what he had done.

He had _really _fucked up this time.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Dean heard his car pull out and cried.

Sam was gone for hours.

He came back later and put him to bed.

Then left again.

Then punished him with the crop again, the dildo working him at the same time, making Dean explode like a firework which he felt like he'd been stuffed with and set on fire, only cumming when ordered to.

Then he worked research at Sam's feet again and Sam was barely looking at him, not touching him at all now. No fond looks or anything.

He still washed Dean lovingly and drank him. Then washed himself and dried off. Dean watched him and felt worse.

xxxxxxxxxxx


	3. Forgiveness

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof.

**Warning: Wincest! Sam/Dean. Some language, graphic imagery. Sexual Content. Dark content. Violent scenes are included here.**

**If you don't like Wincest, don't read! I get graphic with most of my Wincest and I don't want to offend you. **

**Plot: **

Things are changing as their hearts change now. They see each other in some very different ways and their roles with each other change.

Is forgiveness in reach for them finally? Dean sure hopes so!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Days passed this way, Sam punished him, gave him greater pain and made it hurt while he made Dean spiral in pleasure at the same time. Dean got lost in this routine, coming to expect it. And as days passed, he came to feel the need to please his Master, to please Sam. His will gone without Sam to guide it now. No longer brother, Lover. _Master._

"I love you, Master." Dean said softly as Sam held him close, kissing him chastely. Dean was getting seriously frustrated here. He wanted Sam so bad he could taste it! "I'm sorry."

"I love you, too, Slave." Sam said softly then turned him in his arms so he could cuddle into Dean's back. Dean got the feeling he was trying not to have to look at him. Was he _that_ bad? When had he done _enough_? Was he _so _ugly that Sam couldn't look at him now?

"Am I ugly to you?" Dean asked worried.

"No, why_?_" Sam asked curious, his breathe tickling Dean's ear. Dean stayed still, hoping he'd do it again.

"Nothing." Dean said and bit a lip, staring at a wall now. Was he losing his Master?

"Slave…" Sam said and the order was in that name.

"You won't look at me. When we sleep anymore. You won't…_touch _me. You barely kiss me. I sound like a girl but…don't you _love_ me anymore? Have I done something _wrong_, Master. Am I a _bad_ slave? I only want to please you, my only will is to serve and please you! Have I not…pleased you, Master?" Dean asked afraid and sad. "_Not_ a hunter, _your slave_. _Love you, _want you to be my _Master_. Want you to _command _me."

"No, you please me. I just…I'm doing something. You'll find out _soon_." Sam reassured him, surprising him with a kiss to his hair and running fingers through it softly. "Trust me, baby."

"Yes, Master." Dean said smiling happily now, cuddling into Sam, who held him tight. He trusted Sam so he would wait to see.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Three days later, he was blindfolded and dressed by Sam from a bag in the closet, a clothes bag. Then Sam removed his leash, and Dean put hands on the collar in desperation. Sam smiled and kissed his fingers. "You want to keep it on?"

"Forever, always keep it on." Dean said softly, crying. "Please, Master? Let me _keep _it?"

"Okay, _okay,_ you can keep it on forever. I won't take it off you." Sam said and stopped trying to, secretly smiling happily. Sam knew this meant he was _his_, his _lover_, _His beloved Slave_. "Not my brother _anymore,_ Dean. _Never again."_

"Your _Slave!_" Dean said happily, eyes content behind his blindfold. "All _yours!_"

"My Slave." Sam agreed, knowing this was how he saw him now and he smiled; they would adjust to it. "I'm your Master and _yours _forever, too, Slave."

Dean just smiled and Sam took his hand, leading him to the car. He helped him into the car and they drove off, stopping nearby. "Dean, in here, in public, call me _Sam_, okay? I'll call you _Dean_, too." Sam said softly.

"But still…_Master?_" Dean worried, "Don't want to be brother again, not just lover, want to be…_Slave._ Master's Slave. Still…_Slave?_" His brain fought to understand and failed; he had broken and become this for Sam. His _Master_.

"Always Master now." Sam said softly, "Only your Master, and lover…and, _well,_ that's the surprise."

Dean pointed to himself, smiling his most _awesom_e smile, "Always _Slave_ now, too."

Sam felt the love fill him at that smile…_again._ Damn he loved this man!

xxxxxxxxxxxxx


	4. Forever Together Now

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof.

**Warning: Wincest! Sam/Dean. Some language, graphic imagery. Sexual Content. Dark content. Violent scenes are included here.**

**If you don't like Wincest, don't read! I get graphic with most of my Wincest and I don't want to offend you. **

**Plot: **

With forgiveness achieve for them now, they know things are going to change for them forever now. Sam has a surprise for Dean that will bind them forever, never to lose each other again.

Will they get their happy ending finally they deserve?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam led Dean into a building and Dean obediently kept his hands clasped in Sam's nervously.

"Almost there, baby. Walk straight ahead until you hit a step." Sam explained and obeyed, licking a lip uncertainly.

"_Master_?" Dean said really softly into his ear.

"_Sam,_ remember it's Sam?" Sam whispered back, smiling and kissing his cheek. "It's a _temporary_ name thing, only for in _public_. In _private_, you can call me _Master_ as much as you want. Promise, okay? _Slave_?" He watched Dean smile and relaxed.

"I remember…_Sam_." Dean smiled and gave his happiest smile. "I love you, _Sam!_"

_Sam_ sounded distinctly like '_Master'_ there and it made Sam chuckle. Even using his temp title Dean was able to call him Master_, sneaky_ man!

"Love you, too, _Dean_." Sam said, also making _Dean_ sound like he meant _Slave, too_. Dean smiled back and laughed.

_Weren't they a pair?_

Xxxxxxxxxx

Dean felt his foot hit the step and stopped.

Sam removed his blindfold.

Dean nearly cried in happiness at where he was. They were in a makeshift chapel and on the stage, smiling proudly at them, was _Bobby._ It was a wedding chapel and apparently they had been planning this for a while.

Bobby asked them questions and they said I do. Fake ID's were shown and a marriage license was signed by them, both grinning happily. They were hugged by their friends, Ellen and Jo, Ash, and Missouri, even the Sheriff. They hugged Bobby and he smiled at them.

"Glad you boys finally worked it out." Bobby said and they gave each other a _secret_ look, one they would be giving _a lot_ now. They had worked it out and were _very _pleased with their solution. "Is that a _collar,_ Dean. And a _tattoo_?" He looked closer, it said 'Sam's Property'. The collar had a gold dog tag with Sam's name on it and a diamond in it, with a heart around it. He just shook his head, he didn't _need _to know. _Uh uh,_ not touching that with a ten foot pole. They were _kinky_, he got _that_. He didn't _need_ details. "Never mind, I don't _need_ to know."

"Nope, you really don't want to _either._" Sam smirked smugly. They exchanged _that_ look again.

Bobby was ignoring it now.

"Not at _all_, Bobby." Dean smiled and cuddled into Sam's side and kissed his brother deeply for a moment. The first deep kiss in days, Sam had avoided these kisses since the bathroom incident.

Bobby just walked away now muttering, "_Idjits_!" and they laughed.

They'd discuss this earlier.

They went out to dinner and their separate ways, hugging goodbye and promising to keep in touch.

Dean sighed in relief.

Soon he could call Sam what he was to him now.

Husband, Lover.

_Master!_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The first thing Dean did when they got to their trailer was to kiss Sam…again. Yes, _trailer_. Sam had bought them a trailer to take with them on Hunts. Their own _Home_ of sorts.

"I know it's not an apartment but we can live in it. It will be _ours_. That's _good_, right?" Sam said nervously, "Don't you like it?"

"_I love it!"_ Dean said and kissed him hard, moaning. "_Master_…"

The trailer was parked in Bobby's yard, in a far corner, giving them privacy. Their permanent place for it when they were there.

Sam undressed Dean as soon as they got inside then himself. He hooked the leash to the collar. Dean got on the bed as instructed, sitting on his haunches as told. Dean felt peace fill him now, contentment filled him as well. He was happy to stay where he was until ordered to do anything.

"Anything special you want, Slave?" Sam asked. Wanting to please Dean.

"Crop." Dean said grinning, then smiled, "Then let me suck you and please make love to me _again_?" He sighed happily, "Let me _touch_ you again, please, Master?"

So Sam put him on all fours. Whipped him for an hour with the crop and gagged him, then lay beside him and let Dean crawl up his body, kissing and touching him in ways he hadn't been kissed and touched for a _very_ long time and thought _never_ to be touched like again. He came quickly and Dean licked it of off him, moaning at how good he tasted. Then he kissed Sam, along his neck and chest, and sucking his dick hard. Then getting an idea.

"Can I make love to you, Master?" Dean asked blushing. "Then you can do me."

"Yes, Slave. Make love to me." Sam said smiling and Dean pulled Sam's legs up. He lubed him and worked him open, then worked himself in. He had to go slow; it had been a while for Sam, for over a year now. It was slow work and it felt like the most wonderful thing either had felt in a _long_ time. As they made love, they felt their souls connect and their hearts filled more with each other. As they came together, crying out each other's names, they felt _whole_ again.

Even if those names were 'Master!' and 'Slave!'

Then Sam told Dean to suck him hard then lovingly let his mouth work Dean open. Dean thrust back now, his body wanting more, chewing a lip, pleasure urging him to need _more_. When Sam entered him, he nearly cried. Sam had to calm him down before he could finish making love to him.

"I thought…I thought _you_…that I would _never_…thought _you_ would _neve_r be…thought you couldn't bring yourself to…" Dean cried into Sam's shoulder, Sam rocking him as he fell apart, hiccupping and clutching him so hard he was scratching his skin so it bled. "I fucked up…so badly… _so badly_! I messed up…I chose wrong…did so many…It should have been _you_! I heard you with… and I _know_ you were soulless and it still _hurt_! I know I said it was okay but I _lied_. I _tried_ to get past it. Cas was…_there_ and I ….so messed up and _tangled_. Couldn't _deal_ with it…I just…it all _spiraled to hell_ after that! I _never _should have…so _confused_…love you so much! I needed to be _loved_ and _needed_ again and he was _there_…I should have said _no_…I needed _comfort _and you were so cold to me…_and"_ He sobbed harder and Sam joined him now, knowing it was all _true_. They had _both _got themselves into this mess.

"You needed me and he comforted you. Offered you love and you took it. I can't fault that…I just _loved _you and then…the motel with _him_…it _broke_ me!" Sam cried as well. They held each other so tight they almost couldn't breathe.

"I _shouldn't_ have…I knew that after you _left._ I just…I was _stupid_. I…" Dean cried and Sam got it.

"You loved him_, too._ Like you loved me. It confused you. I know that now. I knew that before, I just thought you loved me _more_. But you loved us both the _same _way, _didn't_ you?" Sam asked, not crying anymore, but now he realized why Dean had been so _confused._

"Yes." Dean said quietly, "So confusing." Sam used a hand to bring his face to look up at his, and leaned in, kissing him gently.

"I forgive you. It's okay. We made this mess together, Dean." Sam said softly, thumb running lovingly along his jaw, his hazel eyes staring happily into Dean's green, offering love now, unconditional love.

"_Slave_." Dean said smiling a little.

"Huh?" Sam asked confused, was he saying he wanted Sam to play Slave? He _would _if he wanted him to, but what did he mean by that?

"My _name_. _Not_ Dean! _Slave_." Dean said kissing him deeply for a minute, letting his tongue tangle with Sam's again, feeling desire filling him again, erasing the pain. "I'm _Slave_."

"_Slave._" Sam sighed happily and kissed Dean back again, tongues tangling and joining, lips seeking deeper contact. They both moaned now. Sam flipped them and thrust in again, feeling Dean tighten around him now. His legs went around Sam's waist and Sam pinned his arms over his head, their hands entwining as their bodies found a rhythm again, their kisses hard and urgent.

Soon they were pounding together, making the trailer rock violently and they came screaming, moaning loudly. "_Master_! Yes!" Dean screamed at the same time as Sam screamed, "_Slave!_ Yes!"

Bobby heard this and left the area quickly. Not wanting to know, must be role playing or something. Not going to ask either.

They continued to do this, making love all night long, and renewing their bond to each other. Their love filling them as they were filled by each other's cum and bodies.

They were _complete_ now.

Sam the _Master._

Dean his devoted _Slave_.

_Forever together now._

_Never_ letting go again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
